


Maybe, One Day...

by hunenka



Category: The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, M/M, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunenka/pseuds/hunenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A coda for S03E03. While Cesare and Lucrezia consummate their relationship, Micheletto contemplates the past, the future, Cesare and himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe, One Day...

**Maybe, one day…**  
Author: hunenka  
Fandom: The Borgias  
Pairing(s): Cesare/Lucrezia, one-sided Cesare/Micheletto  
Rating: general audiences  
Warnings: none  
Summary: A coda for S03E03. While Cesare and Lucrezia consummate their relationship, Micheletto contemplates the past, the future, Cesare and himself.

===

Micheletto stands in the corridor outside his master’s bedroom, hidden in the shadows, listening to the sounds that come out of the room even through the closed door. He can hear the moans of pleasure, he can hear the bed squeaking as Cesare and Lucrezia make love for the first time.

A wave of nostalgia carries Micheletto back to that night when he met Cesare in the kitchens of the Orsini palace. Cesare was a different man then, Micheletto ponders as the moans and cries from the bedroom get louder. He was brave and smart then, but not as reckless and cunning as he is now. Back then, Cesare was still young and somewhat innocent, he still saw the world through rose-colored glasses.

But Cesare has changed since then and Micheletto wonders whether he himself has helped that change to happen. The Cesare that Micheletto had met that memorable night wouldn’t be capable of the actions that today’s Cesare carries out without second thought.

Actions like murdering his own brother (and Micheletto still isn’t sure whether Cesare did that because of his own ambition or because he thought it better for the rest of the family). Or defeating the French king and his army both by deception and by well-aimed, covert attacks. Or threatening and killing monks that covered the tracks of Cesare’s enemies.

Or, indeed, actions like acting on the mutual attraction between Cesare and his sister. Micheletto has always known that Cesare’s feelings for Lucrezia went further and deeper than the feelings of one sibling for another ever should, but never in his dreams did Micheletto imagine that Cesare would actually do something about it.

The Cesare that Micheletto met two years ago had always fought those feelings; he’d buried them under his robes and under his duties to his family and Rome. And he did it in order to protect Lucrezia from his own depravity, to keep her pure and perfect on the pedestal he had built for her.

Well, that Cesare is gone now and the ecstatic sounds that Lucrezia is making are proof enough to that. This man here is a new, darker Cesare who isn’t afraid to seize what he wants even if it means he’ll debase the object of his desire in the process.

The fact that Cesare has sunk so low (and not that Micheletto would think of it in such terms, he just knows that others would) feels like a blessing for Micheletto. It gives him hope that maybe, one day, Cesare will sink even lower.

And on that day, Micheletto will be there and he will give Cesare everything he has, everything he is. Hoping that Cesare will accept it.

But until that day comes, Micheletto will do what he does best – stand in the shadows, unseen, waiting.

END


End file.
